


Who are you?

by Nominhelpme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Flirty Dream, Grumpy techno, Kiss 😳, Kisses, Knights wilbur phil and gogy, M/M, Prince Techno, You get no context sorz lol, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: I wanted to dance
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 640
Collections: Ballroom AU





	1. Ballroom dancing AU pog

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from: cowboynamedriley on tiktok!  
> Though changed to fit Techno and Dream better.  
> I hope you like this short oneshot!

Techno sat in his large red silk covered chair above the ballrooms dance and gathering area, his father and mother sat beside him. The king smiled down at Techno, talking about the neighbouring kingdoms latest offer. Techno paid half attention, though his eyes drifted down to the floor below. Young adults and older folks smiled and chat together, a few couples spinning and twirling along to some classical song played by the talented musicians the king had hired. There was a blond haired boy who caught his attention though, not for his looks but for the white mask covering his face. Techno squinted, this wasn't a masked ball. The king noticed where his son was looking, glaring slightly, "I know of nobody who would wear such a ridiculous mask. Techno, go deal with that kid." The pink haired prince sighed but gave a polite smile to his father, bowing his head forward before ascending down the grand staircase. 

All eyes were on Techno the second he stood from his throne, money hungry and lustful eyes following his form all the way until he stood in front of the blond. 

Techno parted his lips, ready to ask a question but the sound of a soft pianos cry filled the room. Immediately everyone gathered around, pairing up and joining in a synchronized but unique to their own dance. Techno felt eyes still lingering on him and he chose, in that split second, to reach forward and grab the boys arm, dragging him into a dance position. The boy made a soft laugh like noise, placing his rough handragaindt Technos upper back, holding the others weight as they fell into a stiff but clean dance. Techno clenched his jaw, trying to direct the other out of sight but they didn't obey, leaving the pinkette further into the crowd, dancing around and with everyone. "Who are you." The prince finally asked, not looking at the other yet, eyes fixed on the ground. The boy laughed, gently pushing Techno down into a dip, allowing the prince to side step back up, their legs slotted together perfectly as they danced. Techno began a stride backwards, pulling his blond partner along, "ah, why must you rush this my dear prince? The song is still just beginning." The masked boy grinned, pulling the pink haired frowning boy back in a quick dance, prancing around him in a series of twirls and careful carries. Everytime the blond lifted Techno into the air, the prince would huff in clear anger. "Where did you come from?" Techno tried another question, allowing himself to lean more against his dance partner, a simple and quick dip. "Far away." He answered, once again raiding Technos feet above the ground, twirling around before placing him back down. Techno rolled his eyes, "Why are you here?" "To dance." The music picked up in volume, their once easy and simply dance turning complicated and fast. "What's your name?" Techno asked. The masked man spun him out, now only connected by their hands. Techno did as he should, spinning on both of his feet, his braided hair slowly coming loose to move with him. The boys head tilted, a pink tongue poking out from between his lips, swiping against them. The masked boy pulled Techno back carefully, their chests pressing against each other's for a moment, "call me Dream?" "Dream? That's a weird name." "Whatever you say, my prince." The music became soft again, the pair scowling their steps down to match those around them. Thankfully the attention of the guests had shifted towards his beautiful mothers elegant dance and his fathers...less than graceful steps. "Are you a prince?" Techno asked once he turned his attention back to the boy he was still trying to lead outside. The boy released a loud laugh, "as if! People of your standard would refer to me as a peasant I believe." Techno hummed, slightly relaxing into the dance, jaw unflinching for a brief moment, "may I ask how you got in?" "If I told you I was snuck in by a guard?" "I wouldn't believe you." Dream smiled, "then I suppose I wasn't and snuck in on my own." Techno frowned, peering around at the knights lined up along the walls, "which one was it?" Dreams eyebrow raised, "why would I tell you that? You would imprison them." "Of course! What type of failure of a guard let's in some random boy who doesn't even live here?" Dream shrugged, raising their hands slightly higher in the air, their steps increasing in speed again. Techno hadn't even realized they were still dancing. They did a long drawn out turn and landed in a dip. Dream lowered himself with Techno this time, gently pressing his lips against the princes, "it was lovely dancing with you, my prince. I'll see you again." Dream released the other, disappearing into the crowd as the piano slowed down, all other instruments haunting as well. 

Technos body began to fall against the ground, only avoiding a sore rear because of his person knights Will and Phil catching him, their arms wrapped around each of his. "... Techno? Who was that boy?" Technos face began to flame red, eyes widening with a higher pitched piano key, hands reaching up to cover his mouth. "I… I have no idea." "Do you wish for us to chase after him, sir?" Techno quickly shook his head, slipping his arms out of the knights grasp, standing back to face them, "no, that won't be necessary. Thank you for catching me, I will.. I will go back to my parents now." The knights looked at each other than back at Techno, nodding slowly, "alright, sir." they said in unison, splitting ways. Techno walked back to his seat, falling into the cushioned throne with a quiet huff, "thank you for getting rid of that person, did you figure out what they wanted?" Techno looked up at his father, "he wanted to dance." The kings expression turned confused while the queen smiled, having seen the entire thing, "well that's alright then, isn't it? A dance brings no harm, my loves. Maybe we should hold more balls, he may want to dance again." Techno nodded slowly, "yeah… maybe he would." 

Dream grinned, giving his friend clad in silver armor a hug, "thank you for doing that George." "No problem," the knight smiled, "but, may I ask why you needed to get in?" Dream grin slowly faded into a light smile, his mask now off his face and tucked into his suit pocket, "I wanted to dance with him at least once." George sighed sadly, pulling his friend in for another tight hug. 


	2. Whats up sexy people

Hey you! Yes you!  
It's me... who has.... been gone for years....centuries even.  
But I'm here!  
And I brought you a gift from my travels!!!  
What is it?  


ITS A SEPERATE BOOK CALLED "I want to see him again"

which is the continuation of this small oneshot i did!

When I learn how tf AO3 works I'll... do that thing where u can ... click on the ... thing and itll take you to it.... collections?? Idk ♡


	3. Pog

i finally fogured out how collections work 🥴  
so thats cool. 😎  
SO I ATTACHED THE OTHER BOOK TO THIS FOR YALL WHO COUDLNT ... FIND IT IG


End file.
